


"Please. Sleep."

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Khajiit will follow, muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Number 5 on the list of things Muz-Lari does that can worry two khajiit sneak thieves and a vampire.





	"Please. Sleep."

Serana smiled as she stood in the doorway.

She crept into the room and her smile bloomed into a fanged grin as S’ariq glared at her from the bed.

“What do you want?” the black khajiit hissed.

“Nothing,” Serana replied smoothly. “Just admiring the view since you guys look nice and cozy.”

And they did.

On the bed, S’ariq laid on his back and curled up in his chest was Muz-Lari. Ma’kara laid against the argonian’s back, her forehead pressed against Muz-Lari’s shoulder and their tails entwined.

For some reason unknown to her companions, Muz-Lari had refused to rest for three days; constantly moving, barely eating or drinking. 

Concerned for the young Dragonborn, S’ariq and Ma’kara talked, cajoled, and finally pushed Muz-Lari into the bed and trapped her between them when she tried to get up.

Now, between the two khajiit, Muz-Lari was sleeping soundly.

Much to everyone’s relief.

S'ariq continued to watch Serana, his tail twitching back and forth. 

Serana noticed the tail's movement and decided to end her visit. She was pleased to see Muz-Lari still asleep, and knew that if she didn't stop teasing S’ariq, he'd become too annoyed and start growling. And waking Muz-Lari was the last thing she wanted right then.

“Sweet dreams,” Serana whispered, as she left the room; almost as quietly as she came.

**Author's Note:**

> from oc angst and fluff week 2019. prompt: sharing a bed. s'ariq and ma'kara are characters from the khajiit will follow mod


End file.
